NekoJewish Camps
by SebaCiel 'R' Us
Summary: Hi! Ciel here! Me and Sebby are here to deliver the past in a new light! The time of the jewish camps and the day of nekos become one.. wht is to happen to poor captured neko Ciel and commander, cat lover, Sebastian? Read to find out. Review and follow, helps alot . Future Yaoi!
1. Captured

**Neko/Jewish Camps**

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of large heafty wheels, wheeled down a track with a chug as steam blew out the top. A young british neko's ears twitched upon hearing the sound and stood up fully straight, his plow halfway through the soil.

The boy was around the age of sixteen, yet his facial features let him down for his age, with him looking about twelve. His height helped no less. He was british and he worked on his little farm in which his deceased parents left for him. He sighed at the memory and turned away from the passing train to continue plowing the field.

His fingernails dirtied in mud, his tail scraping in the soil below, sweat dripping down his cheek as the sun stay high an proud, just like Hitler.

Hitler.. The man who hated neko's, gays and jews alike, (yet lucky enough that he was not yet spotted). The most hated, yet respected man in germany. The boy spat at the soil in discust knowing exactly what was in the passing by trains. Who wouldn't? The boys sensitive hearing made him hear small and distance sounds. The sound of crying and loud shouts from the trains cargo was heard. He sighed.

"Ciel..?"

The boy turned round to be greeted by his annoying cusain Alois, they gayest person he's ever met. "Yes..?" He answered, carrying on with his plowing in the heat.

"When's dinner?"

The boy identified as Ciel groan. "Go make it yourself"

"B-"

"Shut up. Leave.. I'm working.."

"Your allways working"

"Thats how i like it, now go cook dinner"

"Bossy pants"

"What was th-" Ciel turned around to see the teen had already ran back into the barn, hopefully to cook dinner, he really couldn't be botherd to cook for the annoying blond today.

Ciel grumbled under his breath as he continued to plow his feild. Minuets turned to hours as he finally finished his work and cursed under his breath as it began to rain. "Bloody bastard.." He lowered his ears and raised his arms to cover his head nd ran towards the barn only to find it locked. He grit his teeth.

"Alois! Let me in!"

Silence.

"Alois!"

Silence.

"I'll cook dinner.."

Silence.

Ciel began to panic. Alois ALLWAYS answered to food. He knocked on the door as if hes an average stranger and to his suprize the door slowly opened. Yet. What he saw, was something he wished to never come across.

In the barn, sat on the sofa was a nazi shoulder surrounded by others. The one on the sofa had a steaming hot cup of tea and sipped at it casually while Ciel's breath hitched in the back of his throat and his tail curled up between his legs until it touched his belly.

"Why hello.. Ciel~"

As if by cue said boy began to look around for Alois. "Don't worry about your blond lover.. he getting ready for the next train ride" The man gave a sickening grin as his seat his teacup down on the saucer and handed it to a german solder.

"Wh-what do you want..?"

The nazi stood tall, his black boods glistening in the warm glow of the barn, his hat with three starts attatched and he took three heavy steps foward, Ciel frozen in spot. "Why my dear boy, i am quite sure you know why i'm here" He gave yet, another, one of his sickening smiles before turning to his left then right yelling. "Holen Sie ihn!" (Get him!)

One by one all the solders closed in and grabbed the neko in the barn's doorway and yanked his arms behind him.

Snapping back into life it'self, Ciel kicked and hissed, his ears pinned. "Let me go!" Which resulted in a slap to the cheek. He groaned from the force as his hands were tied together by a rope which represented a leash kind of feel with the exsess rope.

They were mocking him.. mocking him! He grit his teeth and spoke in french. "Die en enfer!" (Die in hell!)

The solder behind him butted the back of his head with the butt of his gun making him wince. And to his suprise the solder spoke back in french. "Après avoir~" He smirked. (After you~)

Trying to escape once more, the neko kicked behind him and turning only resulting in him falling with a 'humf!' as his head hit the floor. The neko was yanked off of the floor and harshly pushed foward and out of the barn doors.

What awaited him did nothing to please him. Out his barn.. stood a train.. a train that goes to the camp.. He only new it to good to be true before they decided to stop and discover the barn alittle more.

As the door of the tain was opend a man tried to run in which ended in a bloody murder an caused his eyes to widen. He gulped. Before he was shuved into the train however one of the soldiers grabbed a sticker from his pocket. One a pink triangle, the other a green downwards arrow.

The piink triangle was to show the person/neko was gay and the green arrow was to reprisent a neko's ears. They were both slapped to his back before he was hoisted up and thrown onto the train, role still attatched. He hissed as his jaw butted the floor of the train.

Other around him turned away from the sight, some hateing nekos and even spat on him. A little boy around the age of five came up and placed his cold dirty hand on Ciel's ear causeing the neko to jolt, eyes wide and look up at the boy.

He struggled to sit up due to being tied, and once up with a little bit of help he smiled at the five year old. "Thank you"

Before the younger could reply he was yanked back, preferably by his farther and held close by the older.

Ciel sighed mentally and prepared himself for the long journey to the.. He shivvered.. the jew camps. He sighed.

As he was coming upto the camps the train whistled, its wheels screaching to a hault.

The doors opend and he wasnt scared to take in a deep gulp of air.

"Kommen Sie! Out!" Jews and that alike tumbled out of the train as guns were pointed and they were gathered up into a line. A male at the front of the line deciding which lanes each person shoul go.

The gays would be in one camp, the jews in another and the nekos in the end lane. One by one they were shooed off in a direction and lined up in their designated camps.

Ciel, being a neko was set off into the end lane. Even from behind gay he was mostly neko plus it didn't much matter where he ended up, each would be hell.

He looked behind him to see sevaral other nekos. A blond boy. Three brownettes, two gingers and a red head. He turned around as it was his turn to go through the gates.

Ah.. the gates. The gated of heaven for Hitler, yet an eternal of hell for the once who live within. He grit his teeth as he was yanked foward and examaned. Behind yanked foward he was deemed fit enough and the man rooted into his pocket to pull out a. 'What is that' Ciel thought as he couldn't quite see it. Before he could tilt his head in question his ear was held tightly and the sound of a loud clink could be heard.

He'd been tagged.

Like a cow in a herd. Though i suppose thats what they are now..

He hissed in pain, his hands stuck behind his back so he is unable to reach up to care for the peice. He was pulled by another member of the camp and pushed him into the camp after cutting off the ropes in one fowl swoop.

Instinctivably he ran back as the camps gates closed and clutched at them yanking. He grit his teeth. The soilder turned back around which caused the boy to run in the opposite direction and into a random bunk house.

Yet.. on his way round he bumped into a rather, hard, heafty chest, causeing him to fall backwards onto his bottom and hiss bitin his bottom lip in accident in what resulted in a blooded lip.

He looked up to see a tall male with ten starts on his uniform and hat. He gulped down the gathered blood in his mouth as he scuffled backwards.

The male glared down at him, his shiney boots scruffing up the sand like floor. "Wie es wagen du-! Huh.." He stopped yelling as he looked down at the neko. He narrowed his eyes and kicked sand up into the boys face causeing him to cough. (How dare you-! Huh..)

"Komm mit mir" He sounded commanding as his pointed his crop at the neko below him and repeted the command. He made a pointin up gesture with his hands and the boy quickly complied. His upper arm was grabbed and was yanked foward by the commander. He gulped. (Come with me)

The office was far out of the way of any of the others, far on the other side of the commanding officer's building.

It was a lot smaller than many of the others, the ambience of the room foreboding yet lonesome, much like the overall appearance of the guard himself.

The heavy contrasting sounds of the guard's heavy boots and the delicate pitter-patter of the neko's bare feet broke the thick, empty silence that the isolated part of the building created, shattering the air with each footfall.

Ciel supposed the guard had been used to walking this long dark hallway within the span of his career, but what seemed like mere steps to the guard felt like miles to his tired body and inconveniently stubby legs, his exhausted form limping towards the dread and uneasiness that was his.

The large wooden door had the appearance of being soundproof, as if any sounds that went on behind it would be muffled by the thickness of the wood.

The rusted hinges cried out as the door was pushed inwards, revealing the equally dark and foreboding office beyond.

The staleness of the air was almost immediately noticeable, the smell of mothballs and cheap room spray making Ciel sneeze and earning him a strange, almost amused laugh from the guard as he ushered him in and shut the door firmly behind them.

The guard pointed to a bundle of blankets in the corner and said in a tone that was not quite a yell but not necessarily a neutral voice "Hinsetzen! (Sit Down!)

Uneasily, Ciel showed obedience, hoping that it may earn him at least some kind of escape from the terrible fate that he knew was going to befall him.

His eyes were glued to the guards face, watching his expressions carefully as he tried to pick out any signs that he might have been about to attack him. No such expressions caught his eye however.

Rather than the glaring looks of a soldier, Ciel found himself under the gaze of what seemed to be something all at once compassionate and admiring.

He flinched, his ears lowering as the guard got up and made his way to the small cooler on the other side of the room, picking up a small saucer and a bottle of milk, pouring some into the dish before smiling back at Ciel in what looked like some twisted form of affection and moving over to where he sat.

The guard placed the saucer down and kneeled down, reaching a hand out to stroke Ciel's cheek. The guard pushed the saucer closer but Ciel didn't trust it.

The guard saw Ciel's discomfort and bit his lip, suspecting that the little neko probably suspected poison in the dish. He smiled, putting a finger into the dish and taking a drop of milk into his tongue, rubbing his stomach as a way of telling the boy that it was food for him.

Ciel looked uneasy but was starving beyond all belief, having no choice but to trust the man.

Hungrily he jumped at the saucer and licked up the milk, every drop.

He looked uneasy as the man reached into his pocket and took out a feather on a string, smiling in a strangely loving fashion.

He kneeled, asking in a joyful tone "Willst du spielen? (do you want to play?)" before dangling the feather over his head.

The boy tried to resist but could not help but grab for the feather out of a lack of affection.

The man snapped his fingers for his attention, pointing a finger to himself "Sebastian..." he said, a smile on his face. He pointed to Ciel who tilted his head in confusion.

The man repeated the action before Ciel realised what he was doing, he was trying to introduce himself.

Ciel looked up at him with frightened yet trusting eyes "C-Ciel..."

* * *

 **Interuptions:**

Sebastian: Thank's for rea-

Ciel: Thank's for reading!

Sebastian: Hey, you butted in..

Ciel: *Giggles*

* * *

By Ciel + Sebastian (SebaCiel 'R' Us)


	2. Ilegal Pet

**Neko/Jewish Camps**

 **Chapter 2**

The commander. Sebastian. Smiles and said the name to himself to test it on his tounge until he came to the realisation that the boy must speek french. "Vous française ..?" (You french..?) His french was a little rusty but hopefully he manages to get through to the boy alittle better. Although he likes his original language. Prehaps he can teach the boy he thought.

The neko's ears snapped stright up and looked in the taller males direction. "Yes.." (French)

"Ah! This is wonderful!" Sebastian smiled and clapped his hands lightly in a cup sound. "Would you like to play Ciel?" He smiled and inched the toy further into the nekos face.

Ciel blushed deeply and backhanded the toy. "I'm not some mere house cat you twit! So don't mock me!"

"I would watch your language if i were you!" The commander said with a glare as he towered over the poor neko. His small form shivvering, not from just the cold but from the commander kneeled down infront of him.

Sebastian sighed and stood. "Apologies.." He felt the air grow tense and desided to try something else. "Hmm.. how about one of these..?" He reached into his drawer and pulled out a wined up mouse.

Ciel tensed. "I told you i'm no house ca-!" Before he could finish his sentence, his cat instincts caused him to pounce from the huddled up blankets and chase the mouse around the small office room, his head sometimes banging into things such as a wall a door and a chair before he quickly crawled under it to reach out for the wined up mouse that was slowly starting to slow down.

Sebastian chuckled at the neko's actions and pulled out some treats, held them in a fisted hand and picked up the neko via his armpits and cradled the boy to his chest, much like a mother would its babe.

"H-hey-!" He was cut off from his suprize and the commander pushed a treat past his lips, his finger parcially in to be sure to treat touched his tounge, and like a burst of flavours, Ciel's tail wagged as he quickly chewed on the treat smiling.

He looked up at the older male. "More..?" He asked cutely, his ears aloof. Sebastian shook his head. "You going to be a good boy..?"

Ciel bit his lip. "Such as..?"

"Be my pet of course!" He cheered happily with a wide smile, treats still in a fisted hand.

"B-.. but i'm a neko.."

Sebastian looked down at the boy, kneeling before him in an attempt to be less threatening still, his once sharp and dominant features seemed to all at once relax as he brought a hand to the boy's ears and gently scratched, noticing how smooth the fur was to the touch.

Ciel's fear seemed to slowly start to disappear at the feel of the seemingly tender touch caused his body to fall limp and his leg to involuntarily kick at the cloth of Sebastian's trousers, he began to wonder if the guard was actually just a big softie after all.

Sebastian smiled upon seeing how much happiness his touch was bringing to the boy's face, he cupped the boy's face gently to make him look at him "Work stations are a dark, cold and lonely place, little one..." he said, looking a little sad "But seeing your cute little tail and ears has brightened my day. I'm willing to wager that you wish to get away from everything that they are planning for you...?"

Ciel was taken back by both the comment and the question, he was going to speak, but immediately decided against it, not wanting to tarnish the seemingly friendly demeanour that Sebastian was now showing him.

Sebastian sighed deeply, his face now looking almost doting towards Ciel, his large brown eyes aglow with what Ciel could only assume was affection "You are lucky, little one..." he said with a large smile "They happened to put you into the camp with a cat lover. I dare say that if you take advantage of my request for a pet then you will be quite safe..."

Ciel thought for a second, his mind thinking about what life outside the work station would be like, he whimpered at the thought and looked up at Sebastian with large eyes "You promise?" he asked, immediately regretting his decision of acting weakly around a person that he was already struggling to trust.

Sebastian smiled "It's rough out here, but I think I may be able to bend the rules for you! I do after all run this post..." he rolled Ciel over, rubbing his belly affectionately "I can help you, just agree to be a pet to a lonely guard and you will be under my protection...without the knowledge of the other guards of course..."

The pleasure of affection after the cruelness and agony of having his ear tagged was enough to make Ciel relax altogether, he nodded slowly, looking up into the guard's soft, caring eyes as another treat was dangled above his head. He pawed in an attempt to reach it.

Sebastian frowned playfully "No, Say ahh!"

Ciel's ears lowered as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue "Ahh!"

Sebastian smiled "So, do you want protection as my pet?" he asked, taunting Ciel with the treat "It'll be a means of survival for you and a means of company for me..."

Ciel mewled and nuzzled back into Sebastian's lap, his brain now feeling grateful to the man's offer as the thought of security swept over his mind "I-I'll do anything you say!" he said, his tongue still hanging out "I'll be your pet! I'll-I'll play, I'll eat like a kitten! Please...treat?"

Sebastian's entire face lit up as he lowered his hand towards the boys mouth, Ciel's lips seeming to suckle on his fingers as he eagerly devoured the treat.

Ciel felt weird as the warmth of the man's hands made him feel secure and content, such large hands in comparison to his own but such a gentle and loving touch as he fed hem a few more treats and huddled him close, holding him to his chest in a warm embrace.

The warmth of the moment was immediately cut short as the sound of heavy boots sounded in the corridor, Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked down at the kitten on his lap, he picked him up and put him in the space under his desk, looking at him sadly.

Ciel looked up at him confused and heartbroken as he thought that he had done something to upset the man, he cowered in the small space.

Sebastian looked at Ciel sadly and put a finger to his lips "I need you to be quiet! Nobody can know you're in here! Otherwise..." he drew a finger across his throat "Do you understand?"

Ciel relaxed and stayed quiet as he heard the heavy door open and saw Sebastian's feet stand defensively in front of the chair.

"Sebastian, Ein Gefangener fehlt! (A prisoner is missing!)" a voice said from the other side of the desk, a voice almost identical to Sebastian's but a little bit deeper.

Sebastian hid the tone of fear in his voice "Bist du dir da sicher, Faustus? (Are you sure, Faustus?)" he asked, his tone shaky "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht falsch gezählt haben? (Are you sure you did not count wrong?)!"

"Es ist Claude! (It's claude!)" he snapped, irritated "Ich bin kein Idiot! Gefangener 302 fehlt (I'm not an idiot! Prisoner 302 is missing!)"

Sebastian sneakily looked down at Ciel's tag number, his eyes widening. He put on a tough act. "Dann geh und finde ihn, Idiot! (Then go and find him, idiot!)"

Claude bowed his head, but looked suspicious, growling at his commanding officer before leaving swiftly, his mind wandering over the whereabouts of the lost prisoner.

* * *

 **Who's this ass?:**

Ciel: Who's this jackass..? (Claude)

Sebastian: Yes, he does rather look like an ass...

Ciel: Like you then..? *Smirks, tail playfully waving*

Sebastian: Very funny! *Waves*

Ciel: *Blows a kiss* Welcome.. ' _commander'_ ~

Sebastian: *Rolls eyes*

Ciel: You love it really

Sebastian: *Chuckles*

Ciel: Didn't deniy it

Sebastian: Oh hush! *Blushes*

Ciel: *Gasps* Oh my! Are you blushing!?

Sebastian: Hush! No! *Blushes deeper*

Ciel: *Smirks* Mhm..

Sebastian: Leave it be!

Ciel *Lowers ears* U mad..?

Sebastian: *Smirks* No...

Ciel: *Huffs*

Sebastian: Can we move on? I'll be commander another time *winks*

Ciel: *Face heats up ten shades of red, tail twitching* E-er..

Sebastian: *Smirks* See you in the next Chapter folks!

Ciel: *Twitches* B-bye guys..

* * *

By Ciel + Sebastian (SebaCiel 'R' Us)


	3. Bath Time

**Neko/Jewish Camps**

 **Chapter 3**

Turning back from the now closed door. Sebastian sighed.

Ciel lightly crawled closer to the male as he slumped back into his desk's chair and he layed his head upon the commanders lap, his hand on the olders knee as he looks up sadly.

Sebastian smiled softly and ruffled the youngers hair. "It's okay.. But now they know your missing we have to keep you more of a secret than ever.." He leaned down and kissed the nekos blushed nose softly.

Ciel gasped lightly, his eyes widening by an inch as his tail curled. Sebastian chuckled at his reaction and ruffled his hair once more. "Come.. You smell.. Let's get you a bath" Ciel pouted at being called smelling before realizing the 'B' word.

Like a true neko, the boy ran under the commanders chair and towards the blankets in the corner of the room in which he hid under. "No! No bath!"

"Yes, bath.." The ruby eyes male said sternly. "You stink and you need one* He stood, his heavy boots hitting the floor below as he came closer, and closer towards the pile of blankets.

"Come.. get out"

"No"

"Ciel.. don't make me argue with you.. your gettin a bath"

"Arn't.."

"Yes you are!" He reached down and grabbed the blanket and yanked it off to reveal the wide eyed boy shaking lightly. "Come.. i'm not having you smell up the place.. bath, now.. don't make me carry you.." He glared when the neko made no move whatsoever.

"Fine.. have it your way.. no more treats.."

Ciel gasped. "No.."

Sebastian hid a smirk as he took a seat. "Oh yes.. if your not going to listen then whats the point of a pet hmm.. I might as well send you back out there, where your no doubt to be killed for going missin for such a long period of time.."

Tears came to the boys eyes as he hung his head down, his ash blue hair drapeing over his eyes as his tears streaked a clean line down his dust covered cheeks.

The commander watched silently with a tired frown upon his face and stood, slowly walking upto the boy. Ciel stiffened, scared. The older male reached down and picked the boy up gently, as well as the blanket and wrapped the boy up tightly in it and comforted him to his chest.

The boy took comfort in this and leaned in close, his arms tucked between the blanket as if hes a catapillar.

Sebastian walked to the bathroom and started to run the bath. When the water rose higher, the sound got louder stirring the boy within the blankets and to look down. "No!" He squirmed. He tried kicking punching but to no avail as Sebastian kept a tight hold to be sure the blanket wouldn't undo or loosen.

He smirked. He made a little innocent trap and the boy welcomed it with open arms. "P-please.. no.." His tail went limp as it waved in the air below.

"It'll be okay.. i promise.." The neko didn't respond and he rocked the boy lightly. "Hey.. how would you like a nice steamy chicken dinner, hmm..?" The boys ears twitched showing intrest and Sebastian smiled softly. "Come.. it's not that bad.." He began to unwrap and undress the boy and lowered him gently into the tub below.

Ciel stiffened and clutched to the commanders tie and upper arms.

Sebastian smiled and reached for the shampoo and poured it onto the boys head and began to rub it in softly, createin bubbles. He gathered some bubbled from the water and blew them. Ciel blinked and released his tight grip to look at the bubbles.

A second later a bucket of water was dumped and he yelped. "Sorry.." The older male chuckled and grabbed a rubber ducky putting it into the boys lap as he began to lather the boys scalp in condicioner.

Sebastian hummed, smiling happily. "Hmm.. you'll have to borrow one of my shirts for now until we can get some ordered.." He smiled leaving the condicionar to settle and began to scrub the boys back.

The feel of Sebastian's touch made him feel mixed emotions as he rubbed away the dirt and debris from the young boy's body, keeping his hands where Ciel could see them in a desperate attempt to keep his trust.

The amound if filth that had come from the young Neko's body had already began to turn the water a rather filthy shade of brown-grey, a shade that would only set to become darker with more dirt and dust that would be scrubbed away from his body.

Ciel yelped in surprise as the rubbing of his back ceased and another jug of water was brought over his head and his hair ruffled to work out the excess suds of the conditioner, he shook off his shock and looked up at Sebastian with a smile "D-Done?" he asked meekly.

Sebastian nodded, smiling at the boy's eagerness to leave the bathtub, he picked out a large fluffy towel, dried the boy's hair and tied the towel around his waist, covering his modesty. Sebastian picked out an old shirt that he thought would suit the boy and lovingly dressed him, chuckling at how comically oversized the item of clothing was on him, the end of the shirt stopping just above his ankles and his tiny arms lost inside the sleeves.

Ciel struggled to pull up the long sleeves, pulling them up until they were tight about his upper arm. He pulled the shirt down and looked up at Sebastian "Okay?"  
Sebastian smiled "Yes, it will do until we can get you some clothes of your own.."

Ciel's stomach growled, he blushed and looked up at Sebastian bashfully.

Sebastian smiled, getting up to leave "I am not a man to break my word, Let's feed you!"

A little time passed before Sebastian returned with two meals of chicken and rice, a large plate for his new pet and a slightly smaller plate for himself. He ate and watched the boy eat to ensure that he finished every bite, surprised when he saw the neko lick the plate and lie flat on his stomach.

"Sleepy..." the boy said, yawning lightly "May I rest in your lap?"

Sebstian smiled, shuffling papers on his desk and nodding lovingly, feeling needed as the boy curled up and drifted off, clutching tightly to his shirt with a smile.

* * *

 **Reviwer's questions:**

Promocat: Though why was ciel in germany to begin with-or did hitler concer england?

Ciel: Thats a good question.. infact, i do live in germany.. yet my parents were british *Shrugs shoulders* I was brought to germany before my birth- I was born before Hitler had taken over-, yet i never learned the language.. it was to complicated so i stayed with english and french as my parents have taught me *Smiles* Isn't that right Sebastian..?

Sebastian: It would of been easier to of said "The german language was to hard but i was born in germany before Hitler took over"

Ciel: *Elbows u* Shut up..

Sebastian: Love you~

Ciel: ...

Sebastian: Chicken for dinner?

Ciel: *Glomps u* I love you too!

Sebastian: *Rolls eyes smiling* Thank you for the question Promocat ^.^

* * *

By Ciel + Sebastian (SebaCiel 'R' Us)


End file.
